Mint
Character Bio Mint is a member of the Yoshi Tribe and since hatching from the egg, he felt a bit... off..., like he was a bit... demented, well he continued this wild personality until he matured and became an adult, where he then needed a job to function in this ever-changing society, and so, that's where he found PS, he saddled up his gear, got the assistance of a fellow Yoshi, who was more than okay to become a host with Mint and they set off to become two of the greatest game-show hosts of their generation. Appearance Mint takes the normal body shape of a Yoshi, large nose, Koopa-like eyes, four-fingered hands, and a tail near its saddle, but like all Yoshis, they can come in different colors, with Mint specifically, it's white, and his shoe color was changed to light-blue, that's pretty much it design-wise, all Yoshis take the same body shape, except Yosh (Fat Yoshi) who was just born fat. Role in the Show Season 1: Mint and his associate Violet weren't originally the hosts of Plush Survivor, that role was taken by Geoff Giraffe, but during Episode 4, he was confronted by Dry Bowser, who wanted to get the payments to keep the show alive as he was one of the producers at the time, Geoff didn't have the money so Dry Bowser killed him and then got Mint and Violet to replace him, Mint and Violet then went on to host the rest of the show all the way to the finale of Season 1, and only wanting to keep the contestants alive so he can get paid and keep the show going, and then in the aftermath, crashed down with Stamps in the restaurant to reveal the Season 2 veterans joining. Season 2: Mint and Violet's performance was so sublime that the producers decided they should host the second season as well, and so they did, and now, they hired staff with their much beefier budget, they got Chicken, Bear Stain, Dogshire, Wooden Gator, and Chef Sushi as their camp staff as the contestants came in, and the season began, during Episode 11, near the end of the episode, a bomb was planted right over the island's sinkhole, so Mint, Violet, and the others had to make their escape, everyone made it out safely and in time, except for Chicken who got blown up but still got on the helicopter from the blast, and so after gaining Knuckles' approval, they continued the show as normal, with a bit of shock in the form of Mint having a fetish for Penguins in episode 16, so all was still normal, that is until Episode 20 where the Legion of Despair came in and got rid of the hosts and staff and captured the contestants, so, Mint, Violet, and the staff all had to get back on Angel Island, save the contestants and get back the show, which they confidentally succeeded and continued the show as normal, and hopefully without any more interuption. Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Super Mario